Problems
by BTRlover98
Summary: Kendall thought everything would be great when he got Katie back, but when the Winters escape from jail, Mrs. Knight treats Katie unfairly, and Alicia tries to take Katie's place, he realizes they still have some problems. Sequel to Switched at Birth!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So, obviously, this is the sequel to Switched at Birth. If you haven't read that, I would, because you're not gonna understand some things in this without reading that. I hope you all like this!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

_"Well, I'm afraid they've...escaped."_

_Kendall stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in place with his hand clutching Katie's tightly. He finally found his voice after a moment and said in a fearful, quiet tone, "They what?"_

Kendall held the phone up to his ear and listened to every single detail the man said to him. He said that the Winters were gone, and that they left a note, but he couldn't tell him what the note said. Kendall already had a pretty good idea as to what it said, though. He was sure it had something to do with Katie, and maybe Alicia.

As soon as he hung up the phone, Kendall grabbed Katie and dragged her into the apartment.

"Kendall, what's going on?" she asked fearfully. He ignored her question as he locked the door. After he was sure no one could get in, he ran around the apartment and locked every window, Katie on his tail the whole time, asking about the phone call.

"Where are Carlos, Logan, and James?" Kendall muttered to himself as he ran to his room.

"Kendall! Tell me what that phone call was about!" Katie shouted, grabbing his arm.

"Katie, come with me!" he replied before pulling her into his room and locking the door behind him. He found Carlos, Logan, and James waiting for them.

"You're home!" Carlos exclaimed as he whipped out a poorly wrapped box addressed to Katie. "Welcome home, Katie!" he yelled as he handed her the box. Kendall grabbed it out of her hands and put it on the ground.

"Not now! I have to-"

"Kendall! I've been waiting forever to give her that!" Carlos whined. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"This is more important!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"I just got a call from some guy at the police station," Kendall explained. "The Winters escaped." He felt Katie tense up by his side. His friends' eyes widened.

"Well, what do we do? Are they...coming..." James trailed off, sending a worried glance towards Katie, who seemed to be having a mini panic attack.

"I don't know," Kendall answered, "but we have to be really careful." He peered down at Katie, who was breathing heavily and looked as if she was about to faint.

"Kendall, y-you can't let them get me," she whispered. Kendall bent down and wrapped his shaking sister in his arms.

"I won't, Katie, I promise," he assured her. "No one is allowed to leave her alone," he said to James, Carlos, and Logan, who all quickly nodded in reply.

"I'm scared," Katie whimpered.

"It's fine, Baby Sister. I told you earlier, I'm not gonna let them hurt you again. I'll make sure the police catch them," he told her.

Katie nodded slowly, but inside, she was still terrified. She knew the Winters were after her and Alicia. They probably had a whole plan to kidnap both girls. She wasn't about to go through all of that again. She was Katie Knight. She was supposed to be tough. She was tired of being a weak crybaby. But she had no idea how she was supposed to stay strong after everything she went through.

"Katie, are you okay?"

She looked up at Logan, who broke her out of her thoughts. "I'm fine," she lied. The four boys looked at her worriedly, and she did her best to ignore them, but it was hard when she felt four pairs of eyes staring at her.

Finally, Carlos broke the silence, "Why don't you open your present now?" he asked as he stood up off his bed, picked up the box, and handed it to her. He was hoping it would help her to forget about the Winters, and he hoped the present would make her feel better, too.

"Thanks, Carlos," Katie smiled, before tearing off the wrapping paper and opening the box. She smiled again when she pulled out a helmet, similar to his, but with her name written on the back in purple, her favorite color.

"I thought that might come in handy for you when we started spending a lot more time together," Carlos explained. "I'm gonna make you do some stupid stunts with me! And I thought you might feel safer with it," he told her. Katie smiled, placing the helmet on her head and giving Carlos a hug.

"Thanks, it does make me feel safe," she said. Carlos smiled back and hugged her tightly. He remembered the last time they shared a real hug, they were both crying. It felt good to be happy again.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard Mrs. Knight calling them for dinner. Kendall glanced nervously at Katie. It looked like she wasn't sure if she should go or not.

"Katie, are you hungry?" he asked, sending her a tiny smile. She shrugged. "Come on, let's go eat," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. He sat her down in the chair next to him at their table, and she nervously played with her hands, keeping her head down.

"What's on your head?" she heard Alicia ask. She glanced up at her, but ignored her. "Why are you trying to be like Carlos?" she said. Before Katie could say anything, James stepped in.

"Carlos gave it to her, Alicia. Leave her alone," he defended. Katie sent him a small smile.

"Well, she's trying to be funny, like Carlos is. It's not funny when she wears it," Alicia retorted.

"I don't wear it to be funny," Carlos said. "I wear it to be safe. And no one cares what you think, so leave Katie alone."

Just then, Mrs. Knight brought over the plate of food. Kendall frowned when he saw meatloaf inside.

"Mom, Katie doesn't like meatloaf. You knew that," he said. Mrs. Knight sent Katie a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I just knew it was Alicia's favorite," she told her. "I wanted to make something special for her!"

"But it's Katie's first day back," Kendall retorted. "Why didn't you make something special for her?" he questioned. Anger sizzled inside him, and it took all his strength not to stand up and punch his mother in the face.

"I'm sorry! I'll make something another night," Mrs. Knight promised. Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up out of his seat.

"Come on, Katie, I'll get you something to eat," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the apartment. He walked down the hallway, too angry to realize Katie was softly crying beside him. Finally, he noticed and stopped walking.

"Katie, what's wrong?" he asked gently, kneeling down so he was her height.

"I don't like it here," she said quietly. "Mom doesn't even love me, and...Alicia is mean to me, a-and...I just...I don't like it, Kendall. I wish this never happened," he whispered. Kendall sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, don't cry, Katie," he whispered back, even though she was already crying. "It's gonna be okay. We'll get through this together. We'll find a way to fix this," he promised.

"B-but...How? I-I wish Daddy was here," she whispered. "H-he would help us." Kendall felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he squeezed Katie closer to him.

"It's alright. We can do this ourselves. James, Carlos, and Logan will help us," he said. She nodded against his shoulder. Kendall rubbed her back for a minute, quieting her sobs before he let go. "Come on, let's go get some dinner. You haven't had real food for weeks while you were in the hospital," he said, smiling lightly at her. She smiled back and took his hand again.

She believed him. She knew they would be alright. Together, they would get through this.

Hopefully.

**I hope this wasn't too rushed. Sorry, guys. But, I hope you all liked it! And the title, Problems, might change. If I think of something better, it will :] Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Review? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I'm sorry I don't update that often, but please, can you be patient? I'm really busy, and there's some people who won't leave me alone about updating. I just have so much to do, and it's the holidays, so I'm really, really busy. Please, I'm not trying to be mean at all, but please just stop asking me to update. I'm trying. I promise.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! I already have like, 20 reviews! Do you know how good that makes me feel? Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! :]**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all!**

As Kendall and Katie walked through the lobby of the Palm Woods for the second time that day, even more people stopped them to say hello to Katie. Tyler ran up, gave Katie a hug, and then ran away, and a lot of other kids that they didn't know very well were saying hello, too.

"Wow, Katie, you're pretty famous," Kendall joked, smiling down at his sister. She smiled back while rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for taking me to get food, Kendall," she said. "You didn't have to..."

"Yes, I did," Kendall replied. "Besides, Mom's meatloaf is gross! I didn't wanna eat that!" Katie laughed and rolled her eyes again. Kendall put his arm around her before they got to the elevator and stepped inside.

"Uh, Kendall?" Katie said quietly, "where am I gonna sleep tonight?" she asked. Kendall sighed.

"Well, Alicia's room was your room first, and it's your room again, so we can kick her out!" he exclaimed.

"Will Mom let me sleep in there?" she asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"I don't know, but I don't care. It's your room," he said. She smiled lightly, and they stepped out of the elevator after it opened up on their floor. They walked to the apartment in silence, and when they opened the door, they found Alicia, Mrs. Knight, Carlos, Logan, and James all sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Oh, Kendall! Katie! Do you wanna join us?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kendall glanced down at Katie, who shrugged.

The two walked over to the couch and Kendall plopped down, sitting Katie on his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder, and they snuggled up together, enjoying each other's presence.

Two hours later, when the movie was over, Katie was almost asleep in Kendall's lap. He picked her up and carried her to her to her room, only to realize that Alicia was following them.

"What do you want, Alicia?" Kendall asked. Katie wiggled out of his arms and stood next to him, waiting for the other girl's reply.

"I'm tired. I was gonna go to sleep," she said as if it was obvious.

"Okay...why are you following us?" he questioned.

"Because this is my room," she said, gesturing to the area around them. Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"No, it's not. It's Katie's room. You go find somewhere else to sleep," he said unhappily. Alicia shook her head.

"Mom said me and Katie are sharing a room," she stated. "She's going out or buy another bed tomorrow, and for now, we can either sleep in the same bed, or Katie can sleep on the floor." Kendall glared at her. He hated that she was calling his mother her mother.

"No, you can sleep on the floor! I don't care what Mom says! She-"

"It's fine, Kendall," Katie interrupted. "I'll just sleep on the floor," she said. Kendall stared at her in surprise for a moment before sighing.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You don't have to. I'll find somewhere else for Alicia to sleep," he offered. Katie smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay," she assured him. He looked at Alicia who had a smile on her face, and he glared at her before turning back around to face Katie.

"Go brush your teeth and get in your pajamas. I'll set up a spot on the floor," he told her. She nodded and left the room, leaving Kendall and Alicia alone. Kendall got right to work on making a tiny sleeping spot on the floor, doing his best to ignore the other girl.

"Are you mad at me?" Alicia questioned. Kendall rolled his eyes behind his back.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at my mom. I'm just annoyed with you," he retorted. He pulled a blanket off the bed and laid it down on the ground. Then he grabbed a pillow from the bed and plopped it down with the blanket.

"Those are mine," Alicia said.

"No they're not!" Kendall yelled. "They're Katie's! Now leave me alone," he muttered. Alicia left the room and Kendall finished trying to make the bed perfect for his sister, but as hard as he tried, he didn't think he was going to make it comfortable enough.

A couple minutes later, Katie came back in, "It doesn't have to be perfect, Kendall. It's fine now," she told him.

"No, you're going to be really uncomfortable," he replied.

"I don't care. I just wanna go to sleep," she said. Kendall nodded, and Katie crawled under the blanket he laid out. Before they could say anything else, Alicia walked into the room and climbed into her bed. Kendall rolled his eyes at her and sat next to Katie.

"Goodnight, Baby Sister," he said quietly as kissed her head. "I'm glad you're home again..."

Katie smiled and hugged her brother. "Goodnight, Big Brother. I love you," she whispered. Kendall smiled and returned the hug.

"I love you, too, Baby Sister," he smiled, kissing her head one last time, before he stood up.

He turned the light off and was about to leave when he heard Alicia.

"Goodnight, Kendall!" she shouted. He ignored her, still angry, and left the room. Alicia sighed and looked down at Katie.

"Why doesn't Kendall love me?" Alicia asked her.

"Um...I don't know," Katie replied. "There's...a couple reasons." Alicia looked surprised and a bit sad.

"What are they?"

"Well, you lied and almost caused my death," Katie started, "you were mean to me at dinner, you did something to our mom and she doesn't love us anymore, and he thinks you're tearing our family apart," she finished.

"I didn't mean to..." Alicia mumbled.

"Well, I guess you should tell Kendall that," Katie said.

"Do you hate me?" Alicia asked. Katie was surprised at this question. She didn't want to be mean, but she did hate her.

"Uh...no," she lied.

"Really? I love you, too!" Alicia exclaimed. "We can be best friends! No, wait! We can be twins!" she shouted excitedly. Katie sighed.

"Okay, well, I'm really tired. I think I'm just gonna go to sleep now," she said. She wanted to end this conversation. And when she thought about it, it was actually the first real conversation they ever had.

"Okay, sister!" Alicia giggled. "Goodnight! Don't let the bed bugs bite! I love you!"

"Goodnight..." Katie replied, as she avoided saying I love you back.

* * *

><p><em>"Alicia! How dare you leave your shoes untied!" Mrs. Winters screeched.<em>

_"I-I'm sorry, Mommy! I-I didn't mean to!" Katie stuttered. She bent down to tie her shoe, but suddenly, someone yanked her hair. She felt herself being dragged down a long hallway. She screamed and tried to get away, but both the Winters were holding onto her too tight._

_"We're very disappointed in you!" Mr. Winters shouted. Katie continued to scream, calling out Kendall's name. He had to save her. She couldn't go through any more of this._

_"STOP IT, ALICIA!" Mrs. Winters yelled. "Chris! Punish her now!"_

_"No! Please, don't!" she crawled away, but the man kept coming closer. "KENDALL! KENDALL, HELP!" she yelled. "HELP ME, KENDALL!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Mr. Winters shouted as he brought his fist back and punched her in the face. She cried and cried, but he wouldn't stop. "You need to learn your lesson!" he yelled. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the wall. She laid on the ground, unable to move, and suddenly, she saw Mr. Winters standing over her, a knife in his hand._

_She sobbed and begged him not to do it, but he shook his head._

_"Maybe this will teach you!" Mr. Winters said, his evil eyes glowing. He raised the knife up in the air, and then slammed it down._

Katie sat straight up on the ground, sweating and breathing heavily. She dropped her head into her hands and assured herself it was just a dream. As she quietly cried, she remembered that her brother wad across the hall. She wasn't sure if she would be bothering him or not if she went to sleep in his bed with him.

After debating going to Kendall's room for a few minutes, she decided she would go. She looked around the room to make sure no one other than Alicia was there, and when she was sure she was safe, she stood up and darted out of the room.

She ran into his room, shutting the door as quickly as she could before sprinting over to his bed.

"Kendall! Kendall, wake up," she whispered, a couple tears still traveling down her cheeks. "Kendall!"

"Hmm.." he muttered, rolling over.

"Kendall, please wake up, I'm scared!" she whimpered. He sat up in bed when he heard her voice and squinted to see her.

"Katie? What's wrong?" he asked as he moved over and let her climb in.

"I-I had a bad dream," she whispered.

"Aw, Katie, it's okay. Don't be scared, Baby Sister," he whispered back as he sat up in bed again and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back and softly cried into his shoulder.

"I-I'm scared, Kendall," she admitted.

"Why? What are you scared of?" he asked gently, looking her in the eyes and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I-I don't want them to come back and get me," she told him. Kendall sighed and held her in a hug again.

"Katie, they're not gonna get you. You're safe, alright? They will never, ever come near you again," he promised. She sniffled and held him tightly.

"I'm still scared..." she said. "What if they try to get me? They're probably coming after me."

"Katie, listen to me," he said softly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "They might not be in jail anymore, but If the police can't do it, I'm gonna get them back there. You never have to see their ugly, fat faces again. I'm going to do everything I can to keep them away from you, and I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you. You're the most important thing in my life, and I love you more than anything else in the _whole entire_ world. I don't wanna see you sad and scared, okay? I want you to be happy, because I love you so much, and it hurts me to see you upset. Just forget about them, because I'm here, and I will _never_ let _anything _happen to you again," he finished.

Katie looked at him with tears in her eyes, and he pulled her into another hug. "Everything's okay," he assured her.

She nodded against his chest, and he gently laid her down in his bed. He put his arm around her, and she snuggled up against his body. Stroking her hair, he kissed her head and whispered more comforting words into her ear until she eventually fell asleep.

"I love you so much, Baby Sister," he whispered.

**Soo, I kinda really liked Kendall's little speech! I hope you all did too! :] I hope you liked this whole chapter! I'll try to update soon, but again, please be patient. I've just been really stressed out and all, so I'm really sorry.**

**And did anyone else hear Big Time Rush's new song Epic? I've been listening to it for about an hour now! (:**

**Alright, welp, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and all that junk! You guys rock!**

**By the way, to those people I'm talking to over PMs, sorry it always takes me foreveeer to reply! I'm going away for the weekend, too, so I probably can't reply... But I'll try to answer before I leave!**

**Thank you guys so muuuchh! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm a horrible person.**

**In chapter 1, when Carlos gave Katie the helmet, THAT WAS ALL MY BESTEST SISTER, BEAUTYWITHBRAINS' IDEA. Ahh, I feel so bad! I kept forgetting to give her credit! I'm so sorry, Bubbles! You know I love ya, though! :]**

**Alright, now that I feel better, I hope you all like this! Thanks so much for all the reviews! It means so much!**

**Warning: There is a curse word in this chapter. I usually wouldn't say things like that (I replace it with spanking or something, lol), but I thought it would be weird to use spanking. So, it's only there to make the scene come alive more or whatever you want to say...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all!**

Katie woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and in an empty bed. She sat up and looked around, realizing all of her brothers have left. They were probably just at the studio.

She climbed out of the bed and slowly walked towards the door. She could only hope Alicia and her mother were still sleeping, but she had no idea what time it was. She stepped out of the room and heard cartoons coming from the TV room. She sighed, knowing she would have to face both of them in a minute.

As soon as she entered the room, she was greeted by two smiles. Mrs. Knight was sitting on the couch with Alicia watching television. Her arm was wrapped around the girl's shoulder, and if she didn't dislike both of them so much, she would have joined them on the couch.

"Katie, I made some pancakes earlier!" Mrs. Knight told her. "Do you want me to heat some up for you?" she asked. Her blue eyes were staring straight into Katie's big, brown eyes, and Katie was pretty sure she could see some guilt in there.

"No thanks," Katie replied, "I'm not really hungry. When's Kendall getting home?" she questioned. She didn't want him to think she was annoying because she never left his side, but she was too scared to do anything alone. If she went to the pool, the Winters could be hiding in a tree or something. If she went to the arcade, they could be waiting for her there, too.

"The boys all had to go to the studio. I think they said they would be back around 12:00," Mrs. Knight answered. Katie nodded and went back to Kendall's room.

She sat down on his bed and looked around. She saw that is was only 10:30, and she would have to wait another hour and a half for her brothers to get home. She sighed and plopped back down on the bed. She buried her face into Kendall's pillow and smiled lightly. She was so happy to be home again. The only problem was Alicia. And her old 'parents' being out of jail...

She rolled over in the bed to find Alicia standing in the doorway. "Hey, Katie," she smiled. "I was gonna go down to the pool, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?"

Katie stared at her for a moment. If she had never talked to her, and if she didn't spend two months being her, she would think Alicia was pretty normal. And maybe she was normal. Maybe it was only her parents who were crazy, and they forced Alicia to be crazy with them. Maybe she wasn't actually that weird.

Katie felt bad saying no to her, so she sighed and stood up off the bed. "Yeah, I guess I'll go," she said. They both walked to their room together. It was still a bit awkward, but Katie was hoping it wouldn't be soon. If she was stuck with Alicia, she might as well get to know her.

* * *

><p>As Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James walked to Rocque Records after their twenty minute break, they kept their eyes out for Mr. and Mrs. Winters. They could show up anywhere, and the boys were going to make sure they didn't get to Katie...or Alicia.<p>

"I feel bad about leaving Katie alone," Kendall muttered as he kicked a rock and watched it roll down the street.

"Oh, come on, man, it's not like your mom would ever hurt her," James argued. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, she wouldn't hurt her physically...but, she already hurt Katie's feelings. A lot," Kendall replied.

"Well, you know, you hurt Alicia's feelings a lot," Logan pointed out. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"That's not true," he defended. "Alicia has to get in the way of everything! She was a huge part of Katie getting hurt and put in the hospital, and I wouldn't even be worrying about her if Alicia didn't lie to us."

"Well, first of all," Carlos started. "Alicia didn't lie to us. She just didn't tell us what was happening to Katie," he said.

"And second," James interrupted. "Katie's out of the hospital now, and she's all better!"

Kendall stared at him, an _'are you serious'_ look on his face. He shook his head slowly. "No, she's not all better. And she's not gonna be all better for a long time," he told them, a hint of sadness in his slightly angry tone.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Have you noticed all the scars on her arms? The bruises all over her body? Those creeps beat her! They hit, kicked, and punched my sister! Then they decided to knife her, and she has scars that aren't gonna go away for a long time!" he shouted, furious. "Every single night in the hospital, I would wake up to her crying from a nightmare! She's terrified of them! And now it's even worse because the freaking police don't know how to do their job!"

"Kendall-"

"Last night she came to sleep with me in my bed, and she was crying _so hard!_ It was her first night back home, the safest place she could be, and she's still terrified! You guys don't know how angry that makes me to think that this might not ever end!" Kendall yelled. "Those scars are gonna be there forever! They'll be there, reminding her about all of this! And those nightmares might never go away either!"

"Kendall, you can-"

"And I sat around crying while she was gone, thinking my life was horrible! Thinking nothing could be worse than what I was going through! And now I feel like a jerk because she was going through so much more!"

"Okay, Kendall, we get it," Logan said calmly. "And we're gonna do all we can to make her feel safe, okay? But, did you ever think that maybe...maybe Alicia has some scars that she just never showed to us? Her parents abused her, and maybe they gave her a few scars, too," he pointed out.

"Yeah, and maybe she wakes up in the middle of the night from nightmares, but she just never told us about them," James said. Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, maybe..." he mumbled as he began to walk down the street again. "But she could've said something to us. She never did, though, all because she didn't want Katie to be safe," he said. "It's her own fault."

"Kendall, just try to be nice to her, okay?" Carlos pleaded. "She's really not that bad. I know she can be a little weird sometimes, but other times she's kinda normal," he explained. Kendall sighed and nodded.

"I'll try, but if she gets on my nerves..."

* * *

><p>"KATIE, WATCH THIS!"<p>

Katie looked over at Alicia, who was jumping into the pool and forcing Katie to watch. She thought it was kind of funny that Alicia still acted like a little kid. When she thought about it, however, she realized Alicia wasn't that bad. She could actually be fun. And she seemed to be nicer than Mrs. Knight at the time.

Alicia's head suddenly popped out of the water. "Did you see me, Katie?" she asked excitedly. Katie laughed and nodded. Alicia continued to swim around the pool, while Katie stayed in the lounge chair and watched. Soon, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Kendall running towards her.

"Hey, Katie!" he said as he got closer to her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I left you alone this morning," he said, frowning. Katie smiled at him.

"It's okay. Me and Alicia just came down here for a little, and-"

"Katie, please, promise me you'll be careful," Kendall interrupted. Katie looked at him in confusion.

"Kendall, I think I'm gonna be okay. There's plenty of people here who would have seen the Winters if they tried to take me or Alicia," Katie pointed out.

Kendall sighed. "I know, but..." he paused and looked around the pool area, "I just...I don't want anything to happen to you...or Alicia," he added quietly.

"I'll be careful, Kendall, I promise," Katie assured him.

Kendall smiled at her. "Thanks, Baby Sister. I only asked cause I love you," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know," she replied, smiling. "I love you too."

**Yeah.. This was more of a filler chapter. I got some writers block, and...I just, yeah. I think it'll get more intense in the next chapter! Hopefully!**

**OH! Can you guys please go to my profile and let me know if my story ideas are good? It would mean a lot! (: Thanks!**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year! :]**

**Review? :) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleh. I'm not really liking this story...at all. :/ But I have off from school today so I'm writing anyway! Thanks for all the reviews (: I'm glad you guys like this! Unless you don't and you just feel bad that it's such a bad story...um, anyway...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan asked as he climbed into his bed later that night.

Kendall was sitting on his bed with his back to Logan, and Logan was pretty sure he was crying. The blonde boy quickly wiped away his tears and replied with a soft, "Nothing..."

Kendall crawled underneath his covers and hid his face. He didn't want Logan to see him crying. He was done being a wimp, and now that he had Katie and she was safe, he had no reason to cry.

Well, maybe he did, because Katie wasn't exactly safe...

"You know you can tell me if you're upset," Logan said, trying to pull the blankets off of Kendall's head, but the taller boy held on to them tightly. "I'm not gonna tease you. I understand..."

"I know, Logan," Kendall muttered, annoyed that his friend wouldn't leave him alone. "I'm fine. I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"Well, obviously, you're more than just worried," Logan sighed. "Where's Katie? Do you want me to get her?"

"No, I don't want her to know I was crying!" Kendall shouted, finally giving in and sitting up in his bed. "I just...I just realized...I was...Alicia...Katie...and I'm..." He tried to find the right words, but he didn't know how to explain what was wrong to Logan.

"Um...what?" Logan asked with a small chuckle.

Kendall sighed. "I don't want Alicia to live with us," he mumbled. "I know it's not fair to say that, but my mom is treating everyone differently, and I feel like..." He trailed off; he wasn't sure if he should say the rest.

"What, Kendall?" Logan demanded.

"I feel like Katie's in more danger with Alicia here," he said quickly.

Logan stared at him for a moment, and Kendall tried to read his expression. However, it was a mix of more than just one emotion, and Kendall couldn't put it all together. Finally, the brunette spoke up.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you for thinking that," he said with a shrug, and Kendall raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, I mean...for all we know, those idiots could be after Alicia, not Katie," he replied. "But, at the same time, we don't know who they want. Maybe whoever they get to first, maybe Katie, maybe Alicia, maybe both...maybe even one of us."

"But they're probably after Katie," Kendall grumbled miserably. "I'm the reason they got put in jail, and they know it would kill me to lose her again."

"We never know, buddy. Maybe they left California and they're just trying to get away from the cops," Logan suggested.

"Maybe...I hope so..." Kendall said quietly. "But do you think they would...kill Katie? To get back at me?" he questioned.

Logan looked surprised at this question, and before he could say anything back, they heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kendall called.

"Katie!"

"Come in!"

The door opened and Katie slipped inside, dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed. Kendall glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 11:30 at night. He smiled at Katie, who was standing nervously at the door. She looked back and forth between Logan and Kendall, and she seemed unsure whether she should be there or not.

"You wanna sleep in here?" Kendall asked. She nodded, staring at the ground. "It's okay, Katie, don't feel bad. We don't mind at all, right, Logan?"

"Yeah, I don't care," Logan smiled. Katie smiled back before slowly climbing into Kendall's bed with him.

"Are the Winters gonna kill me?" she asked quietly. Kendall sighed before laying her down in the bed.

"No...pretend you never even heard that," he said.

"What if they take you?" she questioned.

"Don't worry about me. Just go to sleep, okay? Everything's fine, they aren't anywhere near us," he assured her, but in all honesty, he had no idea where they were.

Logan turned off the light and climbed into his own bed. Kendall could feel Katie pressed up against him, shaking. He wanted to kill himself for not realizing she was listening to their conversation.

He wrapped his arm around her tiny body and held on tight, careful to avoid any of the bruises that hadn't healed yet. He kissed her head as one last tear fell from the corner of his eye.

He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

><p>"What do you think we should do?"<p>

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think we should just do something! I don't care who it is, but I don't wanna sit around anymore! We have work to do!"

"Well, the boy said it would kill him to lose his sister. Do you think we should take her?"

"Maybe. If he thinks we're after Alicia, we should leave her alone. Maybe we should take one of his friends. That would upset him, too."

"Oh, maybe the one that wears the helmet? He won't expect it, and it'll be fun to see what we can do to him!"

"Well, wait, those boys are strong. I think we should stick to taking the girl. They'll all get upset, and it'll hurt them all anyway."

"Okay, when should we do it?"

"The next time she's alone. If we take her while she's asleep, we might wake up the boy."

"Okay, that's good."

A sick smile crossed over Chris Winters' face, and he let out an evil laugh. This would be good.

* * *

><p>Katie yawned as she rolled over in her brother's bed. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up, and turned towards the clock to find that it was only 6:30. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Alicia, and her mom were obviously still asleep because the apartment was silent. Katie sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She hopped out of bed and quietly left the room.<p>

She soon realized she was right about being the only one up. She didn't know what to do with herself while she was waiting for everyone else, so she just plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on.

As she was flipping through channels, she thought she heard something from behind her. She looked back to see if someone had woken up, but no one was there. Shrugging, she turned her attention back to the TV.

"Hello..._darling_."

Katie froze. She knew that voice. That cold, evil voice. The same voice that was used on her when she was about to get beaten.

Her heart was beating ten times faster than usual, and she tried to pretend she was hearing things.

"Excuse me!" the voice said. "I was speaking to you! I want you to listen to your father! Do you want me to punish you..._sweetheart_?" he spat.

Katie slowly turned around, her eyes wide with fear. Immediately, she opened her mouth to scream.

"KEND-"

A hand was suddenly covering her mouth. She felt like this was all a huge nightmare. It couldn't be real...could it? Just last night, Kendall had assured her she would be okay.

"Your stupid brother can't save you this time," a female voice rang through her ears, and she felt her body burning with fear. She bit the woman's hand, and Mrs. Winters let go of her.

Katie tried to run. She pushed past Mrs. Winters and tried to get back to Kendall's room.

"KENDALL! HELP! KENDALL! LOGAN, JAMES, CARLOS! HE-"

"Shut up!"

Mr. and Mrs. Winters were both holding onto her now, their grip tightening as Katie continued to struggle.

"KENDALL!"

* * *

><p>Kendall tossed and turned in his bed. He was having a nightmare. The Winters came back for Katie, and he tried to save her, but he couldn't.<p>

He awoke with a start when he heard a scream. Sighing, he realized it was only a dream, and turned towards his baby sister...who wasn't there. He stared at the empty space in confusion, but suddenly, he heard another scream.

"KENDALL! HELP!"

"Katie!" he said to himself before leaping out of bed.

* * *

><p>Katie struggled more and more to get out of the Winters' hands. She screamed and cried as loud as she could, but it was hard when she was being slapped and a hand was over her mouth.<p>

But then, she heard Kendall's door open, and she prayed that he would save her.

"Katie, what are you do- GET OFF OF HER!"

"Molly, let's get out of here!"

"KENDALL! H-HELP! PLEASE, K-KENDALL!"

Kendall was sprinting towards them at top speed, and when he reached them, Mr. Winters punched him right in the face, while Mrs. Winters held back Katie, who was screaming even louder in hopes she would wake up someone else in the family.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she screeched. "KENNY, NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Mr. Winters had beaten Kendall hard, and he was now lying motionless on the floor.

"KENDALL! NO!" Katie screamed. She finally managed to break free from Mrs. Winters grasp, and she dropped down beside her brother.

"Kendall, get up! Please, Kendall! Don't leave me with them! Please! Get up! I don't care if I have to leave, but please don't die! KENDALL!" she was shaking him, but he wouldn't wake up.

She screamed when she felt her hair being yanked, and she heard another door open.

"Molly, we have to go!"

"What are you guys-"

This time it was Carlos's voice. He screamed when he saw Kendall, and he screamed even louder when he saw Katie being dragged away by the two people he did not want to see.

"KATIE!" he shouted.

"STAY BACK!" Mr. Winters warned. "Or I swear we'll kill her."

Carlos gasped and looked at Katie, his eyes wide. It had suddenly gotten completely silent. Katie still felt as though she were dreaming. How had all of that happened? She looked at Carlos with tears ready to pour out of her eyes, and he remained perfectly still.

"D-don't take her," Carlos finally said quietly. "Take me instead."

"Carlos, no!" Katie cried.

"Oh, you want to come with us?" Mrs. Winters chuckled. "Well, then, I guess we can take both of you!" she suggested.

"No. Katie stays here," Carlos said.

"No! No...just l-leave him alone!" Katie pleaded.

"Okay, listen," Mr. Winters started, "you stay where you are, kid. You don't follow us, and you don't tell anyone we have her, got it? If we find out you said anything, we'll kill her in a second. Do you understand me?"

"No, please...take me inste-"

"No!" Mr. Winters shouted, and Carlos whimpered, looking down at Katie with fearful eyes. "If you follow us, we'll kill her, and then we'll kill you!"

"Leave her alone," Carlos whispered in such a quiet voice, it was almost inaudible.

"Shut up!" Mrs. Winters snapped. "If you shut up, we won't hurt her as bad! But if you keep talking, we will hurt her ten times more!"

Katie sent him a warning look, begging him not to do anything that would get him hurt. He stared at all three of them, breathing hard, and he nodded.

Katie sent him a tiny, tiny smile.

"Good. Chris, let's go," Mrs. Winters said. "Have a good day, little boy!" she exclaimed as if nothing was happening. As soon as they looked away, Carlos looked at Katie.

"I'm gonna save you," he mouthed. Katie shook her head, knowing it would get worse if any of them tried. Suddenly, she was yanked by her hair again, and the Winters dragged her out of the apartment.

Carlos stood, watching them go, and then burst into sobs.

**Heh, do you guys hate me..? Um, I actually liked this chapter! I hope you guys all did too! I liked using Carlos in it, and I got some ideas for more chapters! YAY! The only thing that I didn't like was that it didn't make much sense that no one woke up, and Kendall... yeah. But I really hope you liked it! It would mean a lot if you reviewed! :] Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so bored right now. And my head hurts. Oh well!**

**I think I started liking this story a little bit more after the last chapter. :] Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Logan awoke with a start after hearing a loud crash. He looked around the room in confusion and saw that Katie and Kendall were both already awake. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30. Why would they be awake already? Logan always woke up first...

He jumped at the sound of another loud crash. Quickly, he jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

Logan gasped at the sight of Carlos, who was sobbing uncontrollably and throwing things around the room. The debris of a chair were laying in a pile in the corner and broken flower pots were all over the apartment.

Logan gasped again, and his eyes widened when he saw his best friend on the ground, all bloody with a black eye. Before he even thought hard about it, he assumed Carlos had beat up Kendall.

Logan darted over to Carlos and swiped the vase he was about to shatter out of his hand.

"Carlos, what happened?" he shouted.

The smaller boy stared at Logan for a moment before collapsing in his arms and crying. Logan, becoming more and more confused by the second, just rubbed his friend's back.

"K-Kendall!" Carlos sobbed, pointing down at him.

Logan bent down next to Kendall, Carlos right beside him. He stared at his hurt friend for a couple minutes before looking up at Carlos.

"What happened to him?" he asked gently. Carlos, who was calming down a bit, suddenly burst into sobs again. Logan sighed.

"I'll go get James and Katie, and-"

Carlos' sobs grew even louder, causing Logan to freeze. It was all slowly coming together in his mind. Kendall was knocked out on the ground, and Katie wasn't in bed. He stared at Carlos, then looked at Kendall, then looked back up at Carlos.

"Where's Katie?" he said quietly, fear evident in his voice. Carlos didn't answer. He just continued to cry. "Carlos, where's Katie?" Logan said a bit louder.

Carlos sniffled, "I-I t-tried, Logan! I-I swear, I t-tr-tried!" he cried.

"Carlos, where is she?" Logan yelled.

"Th-they took h-her! The-ey c-came and b-beat u-up Kendall a-nd t-took K-Katie!" he sobbed as he dropped his head into his hands. "I-I t- tried to st-stop them! I-I swear, Logan, I-I t-tried to h-help h-her! B-but th-they threatened to k-kill h-her!"

Logan was barely even listening anymore. The Winters had Katie. They beat up Kendall. As soon as it all made sense in his mind, he leapt into the air and ran to Carlos and James' bedroom.

"JAMES!" he shouted. "JAMES, GET UP!" He jumped on top of his taller friend and began to shake him. James groaned and pushed Logan off of him. "James, get up! Th-they have her! Th-they got Katie!" he yelled.

James sat straight up in bed when he heard this. "By 'they' do you mean...?"

Logan nodded quickly and they both jumped off the bed and back to Carlos. James' eyes widened when he saw Kendall.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"THEY BEAT H-HIM UP!" Carlos shrieked. James stared down at his crying friend who was curled up in a ball next to Kendall.

"Carlos, I need you to explain everythig to us," Logan said quickly as he sat down beside Kendall. James followed and put a comforting hand on Carlos' shaking shoulder.

"I-I came d-down 'cause I-I heard sc-screaming...and they were d- dragging Katie away. I-I tried to stop them! I t-told them to t-take me, but they s-said th-they would k-kill her if I d-didn't sh-shut up!" he choked out. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I t-tried, I s-swear I tried!"

"Carlos, buddy, we know," Logan said softly. "Calm down, okay? We're gonna just call the police and we can-"

"NO!" Carlos screamed, causing Logan and James to jump. "No, you can't call the police! Th-they said they would k-kill her if we did!"

"Well, what are we gonna do?" James asked, panic rising. "How long ago did they leave?"

"I-I don't know. Like...ten minutes ago..."

Suddenly, they heard a soft groan. They all turned to look at Kendall, whose eyes were slowly opening. He blinked and sat up, looking back and forth between his friends.

"What..." he started, but then, he stopped. He was frozen in place for a moment before he quickly scrambled to his feet. He looked frantically around the apartment for a second, breathing hard. "Where's Katie?"

The three other boys exchanged a small glance, and Carlos buried his face in his hands again, whimpering. Kendall felt panic quickly rising, and he stared at his friends.

"Where's Katie?" he repeated.

No one answered.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled, and the other three boys winced. He didn't sound angry or sad, he only sounded scared.

Finally, Carlos, trembling from head to foot and still crying, spoke up. "K-Kendall, I-I tried! I swear I tried!" he said for what seemed like the hundreth time that day.

Kendall shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no..." he muttered. "No, th-they...no, she can't...where is she?"

"I-I swear, Kendall, I tried! I told them to leave her! I told them to take me, but they wouldn't listen!" Carlos shouted, tears sliding down his tan cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Kendall, I'm so sorry! I swear, I tried! I'm sorry!"

Kendall ignored him. He knew it wasn't Carlos' fault, and he knew Carlos had no reason to be sorry. Slowly, Kendall sat down on the ground, shaking. His mind was spinning and his heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a minute.

"No...no, please tell me your lying," Kendall whispered. "She's...no...no..."

"Kendall, we'll find her. I promise, we'll look for her everywhere," Logan said, hoping to calm down his friend.

"No...we have to call the cops! They can find them! W-we have to-"

"No, we can't!" Carlos interrupted. "They...they said they would...kill her if we told. Kendall, I swear, I would've gone after them, but they said they would kill her if I did! I swear, Kendall, I swear I tried to save her!"

"I know," Kendall whispered as he wiped away a tear. "I know, but...I have to find her." He stood up off the floor and started to run toward the door, but Logan stopped him.

"Kendall, you're hurt, we-"

"I don't care, they're probably hurting Katie right now!" he exclaimed. He pushed Logan out of the way and dashed out of the apartment. He ran into the lobby and over to Bitters' desk.

"Have you seen Katie?" he said quickly.

"Well, no, but-"

Before he could finish, Kendall ran away and approached Tyler.

"Tyler, please, did you see Katie at all today?"

"Oh, yeah! She was leaving with your aunt and uncle! They said they were-"

"My aunt and uncle?" Kendall gasped. "Did they say where they were going?"

"Yes, they said they were gonna go get some ice cream and see a movie," Tyler shrugged. "Katie didn't look too happy, though, she was-"

Kendall cursed under his breath. "Thanks..." he mumbled before running out of the lobby. He heard Logan, James, and Carlos following him as he ran down the street. He felt tears stinging his eyes, but he didn't want to let them fall.

"Kendall, wait!" James yelled from behind. Kendall slowed down and squeezed his eyes shut. He turned around to look at his friends, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

"Kendall, you need to think before you do anything," Logan told him. "I mean, think about where she might be, or...I don't know. Don't just go running around and-"

"Logan, I have no idea where they took her! I don't have time to just think! She's...they're probably..." A single tear slowly leaked from his eye. "I just have to find her! Now!"

"We know, buddy," James said, "but come on, you're not going to find her if you just run around. Think about it. Where do you think they would take her?"

Kendall closed his eyes, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know," he said quietly. "They could be anywhere."

Carlos sniffled behind them, "D-do you guys think we should just t- tell the police?" he asked. "'Cause...they won't even know..."

"I don't think so, Carlos. I don't think we should take the chance," Logan said. "But, maybe we can ask Alicia where they might have gone. She grew up with them, she might know," he pointed out.

Kendall, James, and Carlos all nodded. Before they could do anything, however, Kendall's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kendall, where are you guys?" he heard his mother say, worry clear in her voice.

"Mom, the Winters came and kidnapped Katie!" Kendall exclaimed, feeling more tears burn in his eyes.

"What?" Mrs. Knight shrieked. Kendall couldn't help but let a tiny smile creep onto his face. She sounded worried. She was worried about Katie.

His smile disappeared ten times faster than it came. "I-I woke up to her screaming. They took her...I don't know where she is, Mom."

"Oh...This is all my fault!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed. "If I just showed her I loved her..."

"Don't worry, Mom, it's not your fault," Kendall assured her. He didn't know why he was sticking up for her, but he was just happy she was going back to normal.

"Did you call the police?" Mrs. Knight questioned.

"No, we can't..." Kendall explained the situation before telling her they were going to find Katie and hanging up.

They knew it was going to be hard. They had absolutely no idea where she was. They walked aimlessly through the streets for an hour because they didn't know what else they could do.

All of the sudden, Kendall heard his phone ringing. He looked at the number, but he didn't recognize it. He shrugged and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kendall?"

Kendall froze and his eyes widened. "Katie!"

**tlakfstjwbtlark. I didn't like this chapter actually. It was a filler I guess... But it'll get better, I hope! (: Heh! Oh, and are you happy Mrs. Knight is all nice again? Whooop.**

**I hope you guys liked it! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm really happy you're all starting to like this! Thanks for all the reviews! (: I don't own Big Time Rush...**

"Katie, where are you? Are you okay? We're gonna come get you, where are you?" Kendall said frantically into the phone.

"I-it's dark, Kendall...a-and cold...I'm scared," Katie whispered. "Please help me, Kenny...p-please..."

"I'm coming, Katie, I promise, but you gotta tell me where you are," Kendall said softly.

"I-I don't know... I'm scared..."

"It's okay, Baby Sister, I'll find you. Don't cry, okay? I'm gonna kill them when I find them..." he muttered. "Katie, can you tell me where they took you when you left the Palm Woods?"

heard her sniffling through the phone, "Th-they blindfolded me," she told him. "B-but I think they took me to an abondoned house," she said. "It's so cold and scary, Kendall, please help me..."

Kendall's heart broke into a million little pieces. "Alright, I'm coming, don't worry. I'll get-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kendall heard a man scream through the line. He heard Katie scream and the phone being dropped.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kendall yelled into the phone. He could hear his baby sister screaming and crying, and nothing hurt him more than that sound. "KATIE!"

Suddenly, the line went dead. Kendall stared at the screen of his phone, tears pooling up in his green eyes. Finally, he looked around at his friends, and seeing their worried faces, he explained what happened on the phone.

"She said it was dark and cold," he told them. "Where do you think that could be?" James and Carlos both shrugged. Logan, however, looked hopeful.

"A basement!" he exclaimed. "Maybe...the basement of an abandoned building or house or something. And if the Winters are hiding from the cops, it might be in a bad part of town," he suggested.

"Where do you think we should go?" Carlos asked, looking terrified. "I mean, what are we gonna do, search every abandoned building until we find her?"

Kendall sighed. "I don't know..." They were quiet for a few minutes as they tried to come up with a plan, until James spoke up.

"I think we should call the police," he stated.

"No," Kendall said immediately. "If they find out..."

"They can't hurt Katie," James said. "Well, they can, but they wouldn't kill her. The police could help her, Kendall. Just think about it," he pleaded. Kendall shook his head.

"I'm not taking any chances, James. I can't," he replied. "There can't be that many abandoned buildings, can there? We'll just look for some, and if we find any, we'll sneak in." He looked around at his friends' faces; they all looked a bit unsure. "Look, guys, I'm not gonna sit around and let the police figure everything out. She's my little sister, and there's crazy people _attacking_ her right now. If you really think we should call the cops, go ahead, but I'm still going to do whatever I can to find her," he said.

"Alright, fine," Logan sighed, "but if we don't find her soon, we're calling the police."

"Fine," Kendall grumbled. "Let's just...go."

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked, fear evident in his quiet voice. He knew those malicious people could be doing anything to Katie at the moment, and he was more afraid than he had ever been in his entire life.

Kendall shrugged, "I don't care, but we're leaving right now," he told his friends. "We can just drive around until we see anything suspicious." He led them to the BTR Mobile, and they all hopped inside.

"Where do you wanna go, Kendall?" Logan questioned as he started the car.

"Just drive, okay?" Kendall retorted. Logan mumbled something about Kendall being rude before he left the parking lot.

They drove around for about an hour in silence, each of them too afraid to speak. Kendall was nervously playing with his hands as he stared out the window for any sign of the Winters or Katie, Carlos was hiding his face from his friends, but they could hear him crying, Logan continued to drive silently, and James looked around the car as if he would find Katie in it.

Finally, Kendall spotted a dilapidated, old building. "Logan, stop!" he cried before jumping out of the car. He was determined to search through every building Mr. and Mrs. Winters could be hiding in. He darted over to the closest window and peeked inside. To his surprise, he saw someone who looked very familiar, and his heart started to beat a thousand times a minute.

* * *

><p>"WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?" Chris Winters screamed at the innocent little girl who was curled up in a ball in the corner of the dusty room.<p>

Katie whimpered, avoiding eye contact with the strong, evil man standing over her.

"ANSWER ME!" he shouted. "WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO, AND WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Katie sniffled and decided to try to act strong instead of being a little baby. "Who do you think? It was my brother, and he's gonna come get me. You're not gonna win," she said quietly, attempting to keep the fear out of her voice.

Mr. Winters laughed, causing a chill to run through Katie's frail body. "You stupid girl..." he snarled. "You had the chance to call the cops, and you called your weak, helpless older broth-"

"He's stronger than you!" she yelled. "And he's braver and smarter and-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Mr. Winters screamed. "If and when he gets here, I swear, I will beat him up so bad, I'll kill him! Then I'll kill his little friends! They're the only people in this whole entire world who actually care about you! No one can save you, you little baby," he spat.

Katie's spirits fell when she realized that was probably true, but she wasn't going to let him win this fight. "They wouldn't leave me. They're gonna come and save me, and even if they don't, I'll find my own way out," she said, glaring at him.

"I don't think so," the man replied as he stepped forward and kicked her. "You're just a stupid, worthless piece of trash. No one cares about you, and no one loves you."

"Well, no one except your crazy, messed up wife loves you!" Katie shouted back, gaining more courage by the second. "And if I were you, I wouldn't be so happy about that, because she's just as stupid as-"

Katie stopped when she felt Mr. Winters' fist connect with her face, and before she knew it, he was beating her so hard, she could barely move.

* * *

><p>Kendall stared at the woman inside the building, anger, relief, fear, and hope rushing through him. Was it really that easy? Was he really going to be able to save Katie that fast? He didn't think he would have found her that quickly. Was she even in there?<p>

He turned to his friends, who were still in the car, and motioned for them to quietly get out and join him. Soon enough, they were all by his side, and he was quickly telling them that Molly Winters was inside the building.

"Should I go in?" he asked them nervously, glancing at the hideous woman through the window. It looked as if she was sorting through something, but from where they were hiding, Kendall couldn't tell what it was.

"No, let's think of a plan," James answered.

"I think two of us should wait out here in case she leaves and Katie's not there, and two of us should go inside and look." Carlos suggested. The rest of the boys nodded.

"Okay, James and Carlos, you guys stay out here," Kendall instructed. "If the lady leaves and we're not outside, just get in the car and follow her. This might not be where they're keeping Katie, but Logan and I will go look inside," he said.

"Wait, if we have to leave, what about you guys?" Carlos asked. "We can't leave you."

"Yes, you can. You can come back for us later," Kendall answered. "Just follow her, and make sure she doesn't see you." He gave them a tiny smile before slowly and quietly, he climbed through the window, with Logan trailing right behind him.

"Good luck..." James muttered.

**Guys, I'm really angry. Can I explain something to all of you? Okay, yeah...**

**Um, I do not like bullies one bit. If you bully someone, please stop. I just found out that someone made a club about my little cousin, and it was made to torture him. It was someone in his class, and he's in second grade. I got so angry, I was like, about to get that kid who made the club and beat him up, but he's only in second grade, so I couldn't. But really, if you see someone bullying someone else, stop them.**

**Okay, thanks. Anywaaay...**

**I hope you liked this! :] Review? Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry it's been taking me a while to update. My teachers give me so much work, it's not even funny. Like, my one teacher gives us tests every single day. Bleh. And she gives us so much homework. I hate school. **

**I don't own Big Time Rush!**

Katie sat all alone, huddled up in the corner of the dusty, old room, shivering and shaking as she waited for something, anything to happen. She was tired of waiting. She wanted to get out of there. She was lonely, too, and she didn't want anything but someone to hold her and tell her she was alright.

She slowly looked around the room, her eyes landing on boxes and old tools, and she wondered where she even was. She knew she had to hide the tools, or Mr. Winters could use them against her, but she didn't think she had enough strength to even stand up. However, as she stared at the metal wrenches and hammars, she got to her feet and shoved them under the dirty couch in the corner of the room. Sighing, she continued to gaze around.

And that's when she saw a window.

* * *

><p>Kendall slowly slipped through the window, Logan right behind him. The room was filled with old toys, games, and furniture, and it was dark. He stared at the back of Molly's head, trying to come up with a good plan. He and Logan jumped behind an old desk before Mrs. Winters could see them and peered over the top. She was still sorting through something, but they couldn't tell what it was.<p>

"Kendall," Logan whispered, "should we look for Katie or watch her?"

Kendall shrugged and looked through the window at Carlos and James. He motioned for them to keep an eye on her, and slowly, he crawled out from behind the desk. Logan followed, looking hesitant, but together, they silently got across the room to the staircase. Kendall could feel dust getting into his eyes, and he had the feeling that he was about to sneeze. Logan shook his head, seeing it on his face, but it was too late. A tiny noise escaped his mouth, and Mrs. Winters whipped around to face them.

As soon as she saw who was there, she burst into a fit of laughter. Kendall glared at her and exchanged a quick glance with Logan. Were they supposed to keep looking, or did Mrs. Winters have some way to contact her husband?

"You think you're a little hero, don't you?" Molly chuckled, sending them a malicious smile. "Well, your little Katie isn't here," she said.

"Where is she?" Kendall demanded. "I swear I'll kill you if you do anything to her! I'm not-"

"Oh, shut up," she muttered. "You can't save her!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kendall shouted. "And I'm not kidding! You better leave her alone!" Mrs. Winters laughed again and rolled her eyes.

"You're so cute, you know that?" she teased. "We'll do whatever we want to the stupid thing. In fact, I'm pretty sure my husband is taking care of her right now!" Kendall clenched his teeth and tried to run toward her, but Logan stopped him.

"Where is she!" Kendall repeated. "Don't hurt her, just take me instead!" he begged, his voice a mix of anger and sadness. "Please, she's just a kid, you-"

"She's just a kid? You're just a kid, too! We don't really care about how old she is, so you can just-"

"I'll call the cops if I have to!" Kendall yelled. "I'll call them right now! You won't be able to get away!" Molly glared at him.

"You don't wanna do that. My husband and I will get sent to jail, just like you want, but before the cops come, we'll kill you're little piece of trash!" she told him. "We just want revenge, that's all!" Kendall sighed and looked right into her eyes.

"Please, you can do whatever you want to me, just let her go! I called the police the first time, not her! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Just get out of here," she said, shaking her head. "We don't really care what you want. If you called the cops, it'll be better revenge to just kill the girl..."

"NO!" Kendall screamed. "D-don't kill her! I-I won't call the cops if you just let her go! You can go and live somewhere else...just...please!" he begged. "I swear, I'll do anything, just-"

Kendall stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Mrs. Winters pull out a gun and point it straight at Logan.

"If you don't shut up and get out of here, I'll shoot your friend," she said plainly, as if she was bored. Kendall just stared at her before grabbing Logan's arm and leading him back over to the window to climb out.

"And don't even try to call the police! Your sister will be dead before you're even finished dialing the number!" she called out and James and Carlos helped them through the window.

Kendall sat down on the grass and put his head in his hands. For a moment, he just thought about what had happened, and what they were going to do next. He was afraid now. If his friends got hurt, he would never forgive himself. He should be doing this alone. They were in danger, along with Katie, and it wasn't fair to them. He looked into their faces and sighed.

"Kendall, why didn't you-"

"Logan, just be quiet, I wasn't about to let you get killed," Kendall interrupted. "I think you should go home. I'll find Katie, but I-"

"Stop it, Kendall," James said. "We'll all be fine. And we're not going anywhere. Let's just try again. Is Katie in there?"

"I don't know," Kendall replied. "The lady said she wasn't, but she might have been lying."

"Okay, let's go look again!" Carlos exclaimed. "You and Logan go, and me and James will keep watch! Just look for another window or a door or something!" he told them. Kendall nodded and got to his feet.

"Be careful this time," James added to them before they walked off.

* * *

><p>Katie quickly climbed up on the old couch under the window and pushed it open. She reached her hands through the window and felt around, but sighed when she felt a bush. If she tried to get through, it would be extremely hard.<p>

She knew she had to come up with a plan, but she had no idea what she was supposed to do. If she could get a phone again, she could call Kendall and tell him more about where she was, but she doubted that would help anyway.

She wondered where Kendall even was. Was he looking for her still, or did he give up? She didn't think he would do that, especially because it had only been one day since she was kidnapped. She wondered if he knew just how much she wished he was there with her. At the same time, however, she didn't want Kendall looking for her at all, because she was terrified the Winters would hurt him or her other brothers if they found out. And she knew Kendall would go looking for them and try to kill them, but she knew he wasn't strong enough.

As she tried to come up with a plan to escape, she heard the door open. As quickly as she could, she tried to hide, but it was too late.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan crept around the house, searching for a door, a window, or anything else that could help them get inside. Kendall would nervously stop and just stare around for a moment, as if someone was watching them. Logan was a bit more nervous too, but he tried not to show it in front of Kendall.<p>

Suddenly, Kendall stopped. Logan figured it was just because he got scared again, but then he heard a rustling noise.

"Logan, did you hear that?" Kendall whispered.

"Yeah. What was it?" Logan whispered back.

Kendall turned around and saw a bush shaking. He squinted to get a better look, for he was pretty sure he had seen hands in there. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"Logan, that was Katie!" he yelled immediately. "I heard her! She's in there!"

Logan couldn't stop the smile from stretching across his face. "I know, but how do we get in?" he asked nervously, and the smile had disappeared from his face. Kendall knelt down beside the bush, which, thankfully, wasn't very big.

"We have to...rip this out of the ground...or something..." he muttered. Logan got down beside him and they pulled hard on the branches. Surprisingly, it came out immediately, and when they looked through the window, they saw Chris Winters attacking their little sister.

**BLAH. This was so bad. I actually made it really good, and then my stupid computer crashed. I was so angry, I almost cried..**

**AHH! DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR ABOUT BIG TIME RUSH'S SUMMER TOUR! MY PARENTS SAID I CAN PROBABLY GO AND I'M FREAKING OUT! I think they're going to get me tickets for my birthday..or I hope.. **

**AND, is anyone else in Club Rush? If you are, let me know, and we can be friends! YAY!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! :]**

**Oh, and my page break thingy wasn't working... Sorry about that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm watching a Big Time Movie preview! YAY! I'm so excited! It looks funnyyy! :] Okay, I hope you like this! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush!**

Hit after hit. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. It all hurt too much. It never stopped. She couldn't take it anymore. He seemed to be hitting her harder and harder every time.

Horrible thoughts raced through Katie's mind. What if she never got to see Kendall again? What if she was stuck here forever. What if she _died_?

The thought of her dying didn't actually mean too much to her anymore. She didn't care if she died. In fact, if she was going to be stuck there forever, she wanted to die. The only reason she didn't want to die was Kendall. She knew he would feel guilty if he didn't rescue her, and she could picture him lying face down on the couch when he found out she was gone.

She felt Mr. Winters kicking her repeatedly with his muddy felt the dirt and blood all over her body and hoped with all her heart it wouldn't end like this. She whimpered in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the tears fall. He was laughing and teasing her as he continued to hit her in every possible place.

"Where's your brother now,_ sweetheart_?" he snarled. "He's not here, rescuing you, is he? No, because he doesn't even love you. You're a worthless piece of trash! No one loves you!" Chris burst into a fit of laughter and yanked Katie up by her hair. "How do you think he would feel if you were dead? Do you think he'd care? I don't think he would," Mr. Winters whispered in her ear. "No one would care!" he shouted before throwing her onto the ground.

Katie tried her hardest to ignore him. He would care. She knew he would. He loved her.

"Trust me, my precious little daughter," Mr. Winters teased, "he doesn't love you. If he loved you, he would be here trying to save you!"

Katie closed her eyes tight. That was true. If he loved her, shouldn't he have helped her by now?

Suddenly, it hit her. And it hurt more than anything the Winters have ever done to her.

Kendall could be dead, too. They could have killed him the day she was kidnapped, or they could have gone back to the Palm Woods and done something to him. However, she refused to believe it. Kendall didn't deserve that.

He did love her, and he was going to save her no matter what. Katie knew that.

* * *

><p>"Katie!" Kendall shouted as soon as he saw Mr. Winters punch her in the face. Logan clapped his hand over Kendall's mouth before he could scream again, and Kendall struggled to get him off.<p>

"Kendall, we have to think of a plan first! They could-"

Kendall smacked Logan's hand off of him. "I don't care what they could do! Look at what he's doing to her now!" he replied, almost screaming. "I have to get in there!"

He heard Katie let out a cry of pain, and quickly, he pushed open the window. Logan grabbed his arm.

"Kendall, you can't! I-I don't think it's a good idea! We can always-"

"No!" Kendall whispered. "I'll sneak in, okay? Call the police," he said. Logan shook his head.

"You're not going in there alone, Kendall! I'm coming with you! We can text James and Carlos and tell them to call the police!" he said quickly.

"No, Logan, you're not going in there! I don't want anyone else getting hurt! Just...stay here and-"

He was interrupted by another scream from inside. His heart skipped a beat and he glanced inside to find Katie on the ground, Mr. Winters standing over her, and blood all over the floor.

"Stay here, Logan!" he said before sliding through the window. He heard Katie crying and Mr. Winters telling her she was useless. He clenched his hands into fists, feeling nothing but hatred.

"...and your brother doesn't care about you! He's too selfish to come here and try to help you!" Mr. Winters spat. Katie whimpered quietly.

"STOP CRYING! DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST KILL YOU NOW?" Chris screamed.

Kendall felt his heart stop when Katie slowly nodded. Mr. Winters snorted.

"You're such a baby!"

He knew he had to do something, now. His mind was racing as he stepped forward. He tried to calm himself down a bit, taking a deep breath.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted, attempting to sound brave. However, he could not stop his voice from shaking.

Mr. Winters had turned around before Kendall even finished his sentence. Kendall blinked in surprise when he saw a knife in Chris' hand, and Mr. Winters laughed loudly.

"Look, sweetheart, we have a visitor!" he exclaimed, turning to face Katie. "Hm, I think this guy thinks he's a hero or something!"

Kendall looked down at Katie and tried not to let any tears fall. She was lying on the ground, unmoving, and he wasn't even sure if she knew he was there. He looked back up at Mr. Winters and glared at him.

"Oh, and look, honey! He brought a friend!"

Kendall turned around and saw Logan standing behind him.

"Logan, get out of here!" Kendall muttered through clenched teeth.

"No!" Logan replied.

"Now, boys, this is not the time to be fighting! Don't you have a little girl to save?" he asked, sending them an evil smile before turning back to Katie. "Aw, is the wittle baby afwaid?" he teased. "Does she wanna die?"

"STOP!" Kendall screamed. Mr. Winters was holding the knife close to Katie's neck, and Kendall quickly darted towards him. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted, knocking Mr. Winters down. The knife flew out of his hands, but he pulled a gun out of his pocket and grabbed Kendall. The blonde boy squirmed in the stronger man's arms, but it was no use.

"Don't worry, Kenny, I'm not going to hurt you!" Suddenly, his gun was pointed at Katie, who was lying motionless on the floor.

"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed, his voice shaking and tears threatening to fall. "GET HER, LOGAN!"

"DON'T MOVE!" Mr. Winters shouted at Logan, who had already began to run toward Katie. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You don't want the girl to die, do you? Stay there."

"Logan, no! Save her, please!" Kendall begged, still struggling in Mr. Winters' arms. Logan stood frozen in place, his eyes darting back and forth between Kendall and Katie. He had no idea what to do.

"I'll shoot her right in the head if you take one more step!" Chris threatened. Logan looked at Kendall, who sighed and shook his head. "MOLLY!" Mr. Winters screamed.

Suddenly, Mrs. Winters was in the room. She smiled at Logan and Kendall. "Oh, I though you boys would have left! Well, I told you before, if you didn't go, I would shoot your friend!" she told Kendall.

"NO!" Kendall shouted. "No, stop! Don't hurt them, please! I'll do anything! Just let them go! You can-"

"QUIET!" Mrs. Winters yelled. "Now, I'll give you ten seconds to leave," she said calmly to Logan. "If you don't, you'll be forced to watch your friends die, and then we'll just kill you," she said with a shrug. "One, two, three-"

"Logan, go! Get out of here!" Kendall yelled. "Please, Logan, go! We'll be fine! Just go!" he pleaded. Logan looked at Kendall, studying his face.

"Seven, eight..."

He saw the look in his best friend's eyes. If he didn't go, Kendall wouldn't forgive him, even if they were dead.

"Nine..."

After giving Kendall one last look and glancing down at Katie, he walked back over to the window.

"Good, one less body we'll have to deal with!" Mrs. Winters chirped.

Logan closed his eyes for a moment, praying to God that Katie and Kendall would be okay, before he reluctantly climbed out the window.

**Sorry this was short, but I think I liked it! :] The next chapter will hopefully be longer and exciting! I hope you all liked this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! You can all thanks FreakierThanFreaks for this chapter, because if she hadn't asked me to write it, I probably wouldn't be right now.. Haha, okay, well, enjoy! :]**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Carlos happily rolled around on the fresh, green grass, giggling and trying to get James to join him. If he wasn't so nervous, James probably would have joined him instantly. However, he was scared to death. Scared for Kendall, Logan, and especially Katie. He was tired of his sister getting hurt and being afraid, and he wasn't ready to see how she would act when the Winters were finally locked up for good.

"Carlos, how could you_ possibly_ be happy right now?" he asked in disbelief, sighing as his friend let out a cry of joy.

"We're getting Katie back again! And it's only been a day! She's probably not even hurt!" he exclaimed. James raised his eyebrows, debating whether or not that could be true, before he sighed once again.

"Please don't say that, Carlos," he said quietly. Carlos gave him a confused look as he sat up in the grass.

"Why not?"

"Because...we don't know if she's hurt or not. For all we know, she could be dead!" he told him.

"Don't say _that_!" Carlos yelled. "I don't want Katie to be dead! I'm sure she's fine!" James gave his friend a sad look.

"Well, don't get your hopes up," he replied quietly. "If I could, I would be saying exactly what you're saying and having fun with you, but I'm scared. If we act like everything's okay, I'm afraid it won't be..."

"James, we gotta stay positive! Right? Because we both know Katie can-"

"Carlos! James!"

The two boys turned around and saw Logan running toward them, panic written across his face. Worry worked its way through them as Logan collapsed by their side, panting.

"They...they...have...they have...K...Kendall..." he gasped.

"What? Wait, why? Did you find Katie? Is she okay?" James asked quickly, grabbing Logan's shoulders. Logan took big, deep breaths for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, we found Mr. Winters attacking her! Kendall went in to try to help, but they were saying they were gonna kill him! And Katie!" he explained.

"No!" Carlos yelled. "Did you call the cops?"

Logan nodded. "I did, but I don't know how fast they're gonna get here!"

"Well, let's hope it's soon..." Jamess mumbled.

* * *

><p>"You know, I really thought you were going to listen to me," Mrs. Winters started, "but I should've known you would come back for your stupid sister..."<p>

"Shut up," Kendall muttered, gritting his teeth.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Mrs. Winters retorted. She picked up a knife and inspected it, teasing Kendall as she held the blade out for him to see. "Want me to kill her fast?" she asked.

Kendall struggled in Mr. Winters' arms, trying to escape. "Leave her alone!" he shouted.

"I said don't tell me what to do!" Mrs. Winters yelled back. She turned to Katie and held up her knife. "Now, Chris, where do you think I should start?" Carefully, she placed the knife on the ground and yanked Katie up. The small girl's eyes widened and she whimpered.

"Stop!" Kendall yelled. "Please!"

Katie looked over at her brother, and her eyes widened even more. Mrs. Winters picked up the knife again and held it to Katie's neck.

"Every time you speak, I will cut her even more! I'll make her death slower and more painful with every word! Now, shut up!" Kendall stared at Katie, who was breathing hard and whimpering. "Chris, what do you think?"

Kendall heard Mr. Winters chuckle beside him. "I think we should torture the boy a bit, Molly. What do you think about that?" he said with a smile. Mrs. Winters returned the smile immediately.

"Sounds great!" she chirped.

Kendall glared at them. "Go ahead, hurt me! I don't care!"

Molly and Chris burst into laughter. "You think we're gonna hurt you?" Mrs. Winters asked. "Stupid boy, we're gonna hurt your sister, and you'll just have to watch!" she laughed. Kendall shook his head.

"No, I swear-"

He was cut off when Mr. Winters put his big, beefy hand over his mouth. He continued to struggle, but Chris' grip on him just tightened. So Kendall was forced to watch as Mrs. Winters threw Katie on the ground and kicked her. He could hear his sister crying, but Molly continued to beat her up. It wasn't until he saw the knife in Mrs. Winters' hand when he began to struggle again.

"Watch this, big brother!" Mrs. Winters teased as she pushed Katie so she was right in front of him and started to cut her arms with the knife. Kendall thrashed around in Mr. Winters' arms when he saw Katie's blood, and a tear slowly slipped down his cheek. Katie was no longer crying or trying to stop the woman, for she was lying perfectly still on the ground as Mrs. Winters hit her.

Panicking, Kendall bit down hard on Chris' hand. He let go, cursing loudly at Kendall, and the blonde quickly ran away. He ran straight towards Mrs. Winters, ignoring the 'boys can't hit girls' rule, because these people had broken it many times before, and knocked her to the ground. She was so shocked at what he had done that she didn't get up when he scrambled away from her and towards Katie.

Tears streaming down his face, Kendall pulled Katie into his arms. He felt for her pulse, sighing in relief when he felt it. As he stood up, he felt her shaking. And the last thing he felt was his heart breaking before he was knocked to the ground by Mr. Winters.

* * *

><p>"Logan, where are they?" Carlos asked impatiently as he looked up and down the street for the police car.<p>

"I don't know, Carlos. Just wait, they're coming," Logan assured him, even though he was trembling with fear. Kendall and Katie could both be dead by now.

Suddenly, James and Logan heard a soft sound come from Carlos. They looked over at him to see a tear racing down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and sniffled, attempting to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Carlos? You okay, buddy?" James asked softly. The smaller boy nodded and hastily wiped at his eyes again.

"I...I just don't want them to get to hurt..." he replied. "Do you think they'll be okay?" he questioned, staring into his friends' eyes. James scooted over to his side and wrapped his arm around him.

"Do you really think Kendall will let Katie get hurt?" James asked. Carlos shrugged, a tiny smile appearing on his despondant face.

"I don't think so..." he answered, "but what if Kendall gets hurt?"

"He'll be fine, Carlos," Logan promised. "Don't worry..."

* * *

><p>Kendall hugged Katie close to him, squeezed his eyes shut, and tried his absolute hardest to ignore Mr. Winters' screams. Thoughts raced around in his mind, but the only thing he was sure of was that he had to get Katie out of there before Chris or Molly pulled out their guns.<p>

"...AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN EVEN _TOUCH _MY WIFE, THEN I GUESS WE AREN'T FINISHED WITH YOUR SISTER YET!"

Kendall tightened his grip on Katie and slowly opened his eyes to find Mr. Winters getting ready to grab Katie again. Kendall rolled over and dodged the man's punch, but was hit in the face a moment later by Mrs. Winters.

"GIVE US THE GIRL!" she screamed.

"No!" Kendall shouted. "You can't hurt her anymore! Go ahead and do whatever you want to me, but don't touch her!"

_Please don't take out any weapons, please don't take out any weapons... _Kendall thought, holding onto his sister with all his strength.

As if Mr. Winters had read his mind, he pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at Katie. Kendall wrapped her even tighter in his arms and tried with all his might to shield her from the deadly object before he was pulled away from her. He screamed as loud as he possibly could, but Mrs. Winters had a strong grasp on him.

"We thought you would learn your lesson," Molly growled, "but clearly, you won't learn until she's _dead_!"

She held his head so he was forced to look at his little sister and Chris. Mr. Winters was still pointing his gun right at her head. Kendall's mind was spinning. He knew it was over. In a few seconds, she would be gone. Forever.

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He couldn't watch. It would hurt him way too much. Molly and Chris were laughing loudly. A fresh, hot tear escaped his eye.

He heard the gunshot and a scream before he fell to the ground.

**AHH. Okay, don't hate me for leaving it there! I'm going to start the next chapter right away! :] I hope you all liked this!**

**Review? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, guys, sorry for that cliffhanger... Only one person guessed what happened right, and I'll tell you who at the end of the chapter. :] Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you like this!**

**I**** don't own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall curled up in a ball on the floor, his eyes squeezed shut. He refused to open his them, because he didn't want to see his sister covered in her own blood, dead on the floor. He just wanted it all to end. He wanted them to shoot him, kill him. He waited and waited for the sound of another gunshot, but it didn't come. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and prayed that it would come.

However, as he cried on the ground, he realized someone else was crying. And it wasn't him. It wasn't Katie, either.

It was Mrs. Winters.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Kendall slowly uncurled himseld and looked up to find a police officer kneeling down beside him. Confused, he looked around the dirty, old room. He saw Mr. Winters on the ground, blood flowing from his chest, and Mrs. Winters crying over his body. He stared with wide eyes before forcing himself to look over at the place where Katie was undoubtly laying. He blinked in surprise when he saw that she looked the same as before. No more blood, no bullet anywhere in her body. He sighed in relief, pushing the police officer aside and scrambling over to her. A few other cops were standing around her, but he pushed them out of the way and scooped her into his arms.

"Katie, come on, Baby Sister, answer me," he whispered. "Please, Katie, open your eyes..." he begged. Tears leaked out of his own as he stared down at her. "Don't leave me, Baby Sister, please! Come on, open your eyes! Answer me, Katie!" he shouted. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. "You can't leave me...please..."

"Sir, we have to get her to the hospital," someone said from behind him. He turned around and nodded slowly as a few more tears fell down his cheeks. One of the police men tried to take Katie from him, but he tightened his grip on her and turned away.

"Please, we're going to get her out of here," he said softly. Kendall shook his head, not trusting anyone. "Sir, please, just-"

"No! I-I can get her there myself!" he cried. He quickly got to his feet, and holding Katie bridal-style, followed the cops out of the building. He cradled his sister in his arms, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Suddenly, Katie stirred a bit in his arms, and her eyes opened slightly. "Kendall...?" she whispered. Kendall squeezed her in his arms.

"I got you, Katie, I got you... You're okay," he cooed, staring down at her dirty, bloody face. He noticed her beginning to close her eyes again and started to panic. "Stay with me, Baby Sister, please. Don't go to sleep, Katie," he whispered. He rushed after the police as they opened the door, and as soon as he stepped outside, he was bombarded by his friends.

"Did you get her? Is she okay?"

"Kendall! I thought you were gonna be dead!"

"Are you guys okay? Did they-"

"We're fine!" Kendall interrupted. However, fear flooded his heart when he realized Katie's eyes were closed again.

All of the sudden, before Kendall could stop them, a group of paramedics took Katie from him. He dashed after them and watched as they loaded her into the ambulance. He climbed in after them and stood beside her, holding her hand in both of his as fresh tears raced down his cheeks. He shook from head to toe, praying that she would be okay and hoping the Winters would be gone for good. Either in jail or dead, he didn't care. He just wanted all of this to end.

He was unexpectedly pushed aside by a paramedic, and he fell onto the ground. He backed up against the wall of the vehicle and watched the man inspect his sister. Sobs wracked his body, and tears clouded his vision.

_Please don't die..._

He felt as if he was a little kid again as he sobbed on the ground. He wanted his mother to hold him and tell him everything was alright, but he also wanted to hold his sister in his arms and tell _her_ everthing was alright. He hated sitting there, unable to do anything.

"Don't die, Katie, please don't die..." he whispered.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

Kendall glanced up to find a nice-looking woman standing over him. He ignored her question, furiously wiping his eyes.

"I-is she g-gonna b-be okay?" he choked out, his eyes shining with hope. The lady gave him a sympathetic smile, and she nodded.

"I think she'll be fine," she replied, "but...we don't know for sure," she added. Kendall closed his eyes and dropped his head in his hands. He couldn't lose her. Not after everything that had just happened. Not after everything they had been through. She didn't deserve this. Sure, she may have scammed a lot of people and taken their money, but she was just a little girl. And although she seemed tough on the outside, Kendall knew she was innocent and kind on the inside.

"Please...please d-don't let h-her die!" he sobbed. "I-I c-can't lose her! P-please! D-don't l-let her d-die!"

The woman rubbed his arm, her heart breaking at the sight of the teenager. "We won't, we won't," she assured him. "It's okay, calm down," she soothed. Kendall rubbed his eyes and sniffled. Slowly, he peeked through his arms and looked at Katie. He sighed when he saw he lying perfectly still, and he immediately looked away.

Before he knew it, the ambulance was parked outside of the hospital, and Katie was no longer right in front of him. Once again, she was gone. He quickly jumped out of the truck and ran through the doors, finding that his friends were already inside waiting for him, along with his mother and Alicia. Katie was nowhere to be seen.

Mrs. Knight instantly wrapped her son in her arms and kissed him over and over again. "Kendall, I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I was so stupid!" she exclaimed.

Kendall ignored her and fell into her arms, sobbing into her shoulder. "She...she c-can't d-die, Mom! Please, d-don't let h-her d-die, I c-can't lose h-her!"

"I know, honey, I know. She'll be okay," she whispered. "Don't cry, you gotta be strong for her. Shh..." she soothed, rubbing his back gently. He eventually calmed down and pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled. She smiled at him, tears shining in her own eyes.

"Don't apologize, Kendall, you saved her!" she exclaimed. He smiled a little, nodding.

Mrs. Knight led him over to the chairs, and the six of them sat down and waited. Hours passed, but to Kendall, it felt more like days until finally, the doctor came out and called his sister's name.

**This frusterated me, and I really don't know why. But I think I liked it. I know it was really sad and a little short, but something kinda sad happened to me today, so that's pretty much why. Sorry for the wait, too, my life is kinda hectic... But, I hope you all liked it! :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Wanna hear an awesome story? Okay, so I ran around Target for an hour looking for BTR socks, and I couldn't find them, but I found airheads with their faces on them, so I bought six packs, and I had 36 airheads in all, and I got BTR trading cards! WHOOOP!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! OH, and I completely forgot to say this in the last chapter, but Anonymous Skrtle was the one who knew the police were the ones who shot the gun!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall stood outside of Katie's hospital room, attempting to keep his tears at bay and taking deep, calming breaths. He was afraid of what he would find when he went inside the room. He didn't want it to be anything like the last time he walked into a hospital room. He didn't want to see the pain in his little sister's eyes. He wanted her to be happy, to smile, to trick him into giving her all his money again. But it felt as if that would never happen again.

"Kendall?"

The blonde turned around and saw James standing behind him, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "Aren't you gonna go in?" he asked.

Kendall nodded, but didn't move. He stared at his friend, nervously playing with his hands. "I'm afraid," he finally admitted.

"Oh, just shut up and go in!" James exclaimed. Kendall sighed, laughing a little, and nodded. He turned back around and forced himself to walk through the door.

He wasn't surprised when he saw the bruises, cuts, and the familiar look of pain on his sister's face, but he did his best to ignore it. He sat beside her and stared for a moment, before turning to look at James, who was standing in the doorway.

"Do you think she looks worse than last time?" he asked softly. James shrugged.

"I think she looks the same," he answered honestly. "But that doesn't matter. Don't think about the way she looks and try to treat her as normally as possible, okay? That'll make her feel better."

"Okay," Kendall said. James smiled at him before closing the door and leaving him alone. Kendall turned to look at his sister for a long time, taking her hand and rubbing the back with his thumb. It was then he realized how tired he was. He closed his eyes, leaning against the back of the chair he was sitting in, and slowly fell asleep.

An hour later, Kendall's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a scream. He sat up in the chair, rubbing his eyes, and looked at Katie, who was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Katie! Hey!" he said happily, smiling at her. She pulled her hand away when he tried to take it, and Kendall frowned. She continued to stare at him, breathing hard. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

She flinched at the sound of his voice. "Who are you?" she whispered.

Kendall's eyes widened at her question, and he stared back at her, pain whipping through him.

"You...you know who I am..." he whispered back. "Don't you?"

She shook her head slowly, her brown hair falling in front of her eyes. Kendall tried not to panic. He was supposed to treat her normally, just like James had told him to. So he reached his arm out and attempted to move her hair out her eyes. Immediately, she smacked his hand away and backed up as much as she could in her bed.

"Katie..." he whispered.

"Who's Katie?"

"You are!" he yelled, causing her to wince. "I'm sorry, Katie, but... You don't really forget who I am, do you?" he asked, his voice filled with pain and sadness. She shook her head again, breaking Kendall's heart as she did.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

"Katie...I'm your big brother," he answered. "Kendall," he added.

"But...but I don't have a big brother... I'm an only child!" she protested. Kendall frowned, giving her a confused look.

"No, Katie, I'm your brother. You really don't remember?" he asked sadly. Once again, she shook her head, but Kendall refused to believe it. How could she forget about him? He practically raised her.

"No! I want my mommy and daddy!" she whined. "Please get them!" she begged.

"You remember Mom and Dad but you don't remember me?" he asked in disbelief. She stared at him as if he was crazy, and he stared back, begging her to remember that he was the one who cared for her every day, who loved her more than anyone else.

"You're not my brother!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I am, Katie!"

"Stop calling me Katie! That's not my name!" she shouted. Kendall's jaw dropped slightly, and he sighed.

"What are you talking about? If you remember Mom and Dad, why don't you remember who you are?" he questioned.

"Of course I know who I am!" she said.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Then why are you saying you aren't Katie?"

"Because I'm not! My name is Alicia and I want my parents!" she shouted.

Kendall's eyes widened, and he felt tears welling up in them. "No, no, Katie, they're not your parents!" he yelled. "Don't even say they are! They're not! I'm your brother, and our mom is outside! Those freaks aren't your parents, and don't you dare say they are!"

"Kendall? KENDALL!"

Kendall's eyes snapped opened, and he looked around the room, finding Katie in the hospital bed beside him. He blinked in surprise, staring at her with a mix of anger and sadness. She stared right back at him, her big brown eyes meeting his green ones, and then, she began to laugh at him.

"You were just talking and crying in your sleep," she laughed. "What were you dreaming about?"

Kendall looked at his sister in confusion before he smiled. "Katie?"

"Yeah...?" she asked, giving him a strange look. He breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry... I had a weird dream," he muttered. She laughed again and broke apart their hug.

"What happened?" she asked. "The last thing I remember was seeing you before the being stabbed in the arm..." she told him, confusion clouding her eyes. Kendall frowned at her words, but gave her a tiny smile after a moment.

"Well, they kinda...you know, almost...killed you, but...the police came and saved the day!" Kendall exclaimed. Katie raised her eyebrows, laughing a little bit. "Oh, and Mr. Winters is dead," Kendall added. Katie's jaw dropped, and a tiny smile appeared on her face before she wiped it away.

"How did he...die?" she asked.

"You don't have to act like your not happy," Kendall chuckled. "I can tell you are. And it's okay, I'm happy too," he said. "But, the police shot him. And I'm pretty sure they have Mrs. Winters locked up, so I think we're safe now."

Katie breathed a shaky sigh of relief, and Kendall took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You must be the bravest little girl in the world," he said, smiling proudly at her. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I've always been brave, Kendall," she said with a smirk.

The blonde laughed. "I'm serious, Katie. If it was anyone else who was kidnapped and tortured, they would probably be dead, but you were strong enough to...not die," he said happily. Katie smiled, and Kendall pulled her into his arms.

"All I'm trying to say is that...I'm so happy you're okay, and I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, Kendall. And thanks for coming to get me. If you didn't come, they would have killed me," she replied.

"Well, then, I'm really glad I came," he said softy, before tightening his grip on her and kissing her head.

**Bleh. This was bad. There's only going to be one more chapter, and I'm debating whether or not I'm going to write a new story, and when I'll write it if I do. I never feel like writing anymore. But I think I'll go work on a one-shot. :]**

**I hope you liked it! Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm not exactly sure how long this took me to write, but I'm so sorry! I had no idea what I was going to do, and I'm still not really that sure if I like the way I'm going to end this. But, I would like to thank anyone who continued to read this even when it got boring or really bad, because it means so much to me! :] I hope you all liked this story!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"Kendall! Kendall, wake up!" Alicia shouted, shaking the blonde boy who was sound asleep. "Kendall, get up! Please!" she begged.

Finally, he turned over and groaned. "What, Alicia? It's like, two thirty in the morning! What do you want?" he asked.

"Katie's screaming in her sleep, and I can't get her to wake up! I think she's having a nightmare!"

Kendall slowly rolled out of bed. "She's screaming in her sleep?" he repeated. Alicia nodded, and Kendall followed her back into her room. He saw Katie lying on the ground, mumbling, crying, and softly yelling in her sleep. He ran to her side and gently shook her. "Katie? Katie, come on, wake up," he said softly, in fear that he would just frighten her more. However, when she didn't open her eyes, he shook her harder. "Katie, wake up!" he said a bit louder. "Katie!"

"No! No, stop!" she cried in her sleep.

"Katie, it's just me, it's okay!" Kendall shouted.

She screamed once again, and Kendall shook her even more. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she stared at her brother, panting and trying to hold back her tears. Kendall looked at her in surprise before carefully lifting her into his arms. She clung to him, squeezing his t-shirt with her fists as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered. "It was just a bad dream. I'm here, you're okay," he assured her.

"They took me again," she whispered back, her voice shaking as more tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "They took me and they tried to kill me."

"They can't take you," he said. "I promise, they're gone forever. You're safe now. They can't hurt you."

"But what if they do?"

"I swear, I'll kill them if they ever even look at you again. I promise you never have to see them again. They're gone, and I'm here. You're safe now," he assured her once again. He gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, but her sobs still ran through Kendall's ear, breaking his heart.

Suddenly, the light flickered on, and Kendall turned around to find Carlos, Logan, and James standing in the corner, worry etched into their faces.

"What happened?" James asked. "Are you guys okay?"

"We heard screaming," Logan told them.

Kendall nodded slowly and stood up, still holding Katie tightly in his arms. "She had a bad dream," he said quietly. The three other boys nodded in understanding.

"You okay, Katie?" Carlos asked, smiling at her. She was still clutching onto Kendall with every ounce of strength she had, but she managed to look up at Carlos and nod.

"We're just gonna go for a little walk," Kendall said. He knew he had to talk to Katie about everything soon, and he figured now was a good time.

"Kendall, it's only two thirty," Logan stated.

The blonde nodded. "I know," he said. "We're not going far. We'll be back in a little bit." He gave them one last smile before walking out of the room with his sister in his arms. He carried her out of the apartment, and for a little while, he just aimlessly strolled through the Palm Woods, running his fingers gently through her hair as she calmed down before he found himself in the lobby.

"Kendall..." Katie said softly. "Where are we going?"

He thought for a moment before quietly leaving the lobby. "We're just going to the park for a little," he answered.

"No, it's dark," she protested. Kendall sighed.

"It's okay, I'll be right there. No one's here, I promise," he said. He had to do everything he could to turn her back into the old Katie, who wasn't afraid of anything. She used to not care if it was dark, she would do whatever she wanted. He wanted her to be like that again. Her grip on him tightened as they walked through the park. Kendall hated it. He just wanted her to know that nothing was going to happen to her.

Finally, he sat down on one of the benches and put Katie on his lap. He gently stroked her hair, knowing it would calm her down a bit, and the two sat in silence for a while. Katie rested her head on Kendall's shoulder and closed her eyes, because she knew Kendall took her out here to talk about everything that happened, but that was the last thing she wanted to do. She tried her hardest to fall asleep, but she was too afraid to sleep outside, so she didn't.

"Katie," Kendall said softly, "you know why we're here, right?"

She considered pretending to be asleep for a moment, but she knew Kendall would know she was faking. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

Kendall sighed and lifted her head so she was looking at him. "Katie, I know it's scary to think about, and I know you just want to forget about it, but I think it might be easier if you talk to someone. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine, but maybe telling someone everything that happened will make you feel better," he said.

Katie looked away from her brother quickly and remained quiet. She let out a deep breath before resting her head back on his shoulder. She didn't know how she was supposed to talk about it. She was just going to start crying, and how was she supposed to know if it would make her feel better? As thoughts flew around in her mind, she felt Kendall's hand rubbing her back again. They continued to sit in silence, Kendall thankfully not pushing her to speak, before she finally lifted her head again and looked at him.

"The first day I got there, I knew they were weird," she started. "They just told me that they had certain rules I had to follow, and if I broke the rules, I would get punished. I didn't know what the punishment was, but they were telling me I couldn't get a drink without asking, I had to call them Mommy and Daddy and nothing else, and I couldn't tell anybody what the punishment was," she said softly. "I thought they were just gonna put soap in my mouth or something stupid like that..." She quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes before going on, "but the next day, when my dad came in, h-he pushed me and started to hit me and..." She stopped, a couple tears leaking out of her eyes.

Kendall sighed, brushed away the tears, and forced her to look at him. "First of all, he's not your dad. Don't ever say he is. Second, what they did was the worst thing I have ever heard in my life. You didn't deserve that one bit, and I swear, if I ever see that woman again, I will have to use all my strength not to kill her."

Katie smiled a bit, but the smile quickly faded away.

"Do you wanna keep going?" he asked.

Katie rubbed her eyes for a moment before she spoke up again. "I got in trouble for making my bed the wrong way one day. They would make up new rules everyday without telling me them, and then I would do something wrong and get punished for it."

"What did they do to you?" Kendall asked. The small girl looked away from him and tried to hide the fact that she was starting to cry even harder.

"M-Mr. Winters would come into my room every night when he got home from work, and he would push me off my bed, t-tell me I needed to learn from my mistakes, and then...h-he would j-just start hitting me and...p-punching me all over, and...it hurt so bad," she finished in a whisper. "I was trying to stay strong every night and not cry, b-but h-he would hit me so hard, and...I just don't know why they wanted to hurt me," she whispered.

Kendall lifted her head once again so she was looking at him. "Katie, they're _crazy. _That's the only thing I can think of, because normal people would never try to hurt their daughter, or Kendall Knight's little sister. They should have known how stupid it was to do that to you." He enveloped her in a tight hug and gave her a kiss on her head before looking at her again. "Can I ask you something, Katie?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me what they were doing to you when we talked to each other?" he questioned. Katie took a deep breath.

"Because I was too scared," she said. I thought they would find out and hurt me again, or I would have to...switch back with Alicia, and I just felt bad."

Kendall nodded, sending her a tiny smile. "Well, that's very nice of you."

They sat in silence again, and Katie realized she did feel better. Kendall was right, but now that she had talked about it, she never wanted to again. And while Kendall thought about everything she had to go through, he began to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you away from them sooner. I really was trying, but I was so stupid, and I didn't think about-"

"It's okay," Katie interrupted. "It's not your fault. "

"Yeah, it's my fault they kidnapped you. I should have been strong enough to get you back from them," he told her.

"You _did_ get me back from them," she pointed out. Kendall closed his eyes for a moment as an image of Katie lying on that basement floor flashed through his mind.

"I didn't get you back until it was almost too late," he said. He felt tears sting his eyes, so he quickly blinked them away. "I almost lost you, and I don't think you realize how much I hate myself for letting you get that hurt again. I promised you that you would never have to see them again and that you were safe, but I broke my promise almost immediately!"

"It's okay, Kendall, I don't care," she assured him. This time, she reached out and wiped away the tear falling down _his_ cheek. Kendall smiled and felt Katie wrap her arms around him. He kissed her head again as he stroked her hair. Slowly, he got to his feet and began walking back into the Palm Woods, holding her in his arms.

"Can we prank Bitters tomorrow?" Katie whispered as he walked into the lobby. "I think he might miss it!"

Kendall laughed. "Of course! I would prank Bitters any day! Just don't tell Mom, or she'll make us do the dishes or something."

Katie smiled as she laid her head down on her brother's shoulder. She closed her eyes on the way back up to 2J, and she didn't open them until she felt Kendall lay her down. She looked around and saw that she was in Kendall's bed. He laid down beside her and pulled the covers up.

"Do you think we should push Bitters into the pool?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, that'll be good," she smiled, as she closed her eyes and curled up next to her brother.

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning," Kendall said softly, kissing her head. "I love you, Baby Sister."

"Love you too, Big Brother," Katie replied. Kendall smiled and stayed awake while his sister drifted off.

Things were finally going to go back to normal.

**Did this really stink? Yes. I am so sorry. BUT, did anyone notice that they were gonna push Bitters in the pool, and that's what Katie did in the first chapter of Switched at Birth? And Kendall said his mom would make them do the dishes, which is a normal punishment? YAY! **

**Well, my parents think I'm studying, so I have to go. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUU to everyone who stuck with this story from the beginning, it really means so much! :] Sorry I ended it so badly, but it would be awesome if you could leave a review! You can even just tell me if you thought it was horrible! Wellll, THANK YOU! I love you guys! :D**


End file.
